


I'm way better than that bastard

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Cuck, F/M, F/M/M, Help, Multi, Porn With Plot, Riverdale, Smut, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, fangs fogarty - Freeform, fangs fogarty x reader, helpppppppp, sin - Freeform, smut with plot, sweet pea - Freeform, this is really bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n accidentally hooks up with Fangs, they confront Sweet pea.Sweet pea wants them to do something crazy for him.





	I'm way better than that bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm a gross ass bitch, this somehow came up in my head and I thought it was a good idea.... not edited too.... :/

“I’m sorry pea, I was drunk, I barely knew what was happening, along with fangs,” sweet pea stood there crossed arms listening to his girlfriend y/n. he looked past her to his best friend who stood there behind her. “I was all an accident, I didn’t mean too,” she continued to apologize. “pea, please say something,” she whined and begged her boyfriend. He just smirked.   
“show me,” he bluntly said looking at his two friends. Their eyebrow’s furrowed collectively.   
“what?” they asked at the same time confused by what he was saying. He laughed without emotion.   
“show me,” he said again, “how it happened,” he finished. y/n and fangs exchanged strange looks with each other.   
“what?” y/n started, “you can’t be serious,” she asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Oh y/n, I’m dead serious,” he gave an evil smirk.   
“No,” fangs spoke up, “No way is that going to happen,” he gave a dry laugh signifying how crazy that sounded. “are you feeling okay pea?” he asked.   
“I’m fine, but you can fuck my girl once, but your too much of a pussy to do it again?” pea asked his friend.   
“why do you want this pea?” y/n asked confused as hell.  
“so you can make it up to me,” he stepped closer to her. “so your not actually doing it behind my back anymore. To show your loyal,”   
y/n turned to fangs with worried eyes. Fangs looked at sweet pea then to y/n with eyes that displayed how mental he though sweet pea sounded.   
“I mean, he has a point,” she whispered to fangs. “their won’t be anymore guilt,” she shrugged steeping closer to fangs. “it’ll be a one and done deal, right sweets?” she asks not looking back at he boyfriend as she stared into fangs’ eyes.   
“mhm, sure will,” he answered watching the scene. Fangs locked eyes with y/n, and breathed heavy as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Fangs took one last look at his best friend.   
“so you want me to fuck your girl, in front of you?” he asked to confirm with his friend, but was pushed onto the couch by y/n.   
“sometimes you need to learn to shut your mouth, you heard him, one and done deal,” she said before straddling him, him becoming uneasy. “just relax,” she shushed him before kissing him.   
He couldn’t help but fall into the kiss. It was like before. His hands found his way to her hips and gripped them downward, causing them to moan at the same time, him almost forgetting about his friend watching. He then separated himself from her lips and started to kiss her neck.   
Moans started to fall from her lips as she enjoyed the feeling. She imagined it was sweet pea mostly because she felt bad, but she almost enjoyed it.   
“god your easy to trigger,” sweet pea mumbled with a small chuckle.   
The two teens ignored his words, but fangs laughed against her neck.   
“it’s really true,” he said, his hands finding a way to her ass, making her moan again.   
“It just feels so good,” she breathlessly said into his shoulder. “this happens only so often, and clearly I couldn’t do this on my own,” she spoke confidently.   
Fangs moved his head back to look at her, and she smirked biting her lip.   
“fuck that’s hot,” sweet pea loudly mumbled.   
Fangs didn’t even glance at sweet pea before speaking.   
“what he said, holy shit,” he reattached his mouth to her neck, biting, making her pleasurably yelp out and grip his hair with her hands.   
He then released himself from her neck and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling upwards signifying her to let go of him for swift removal. She removed her hands from his head and he pulled her shirt off, making him smile at the sight.   
She was wearing a crisscross-across-the-front bralette and her boobs were perfectly shaped from the outside.   
“goddamn,” fangs mumbled dragging his hands down the sides of her body making her insides burn from the feeling, and she let out a shuddered breath. She looked him in the eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear then biting her lip. He gave her a questioning look, but she wanted sweet pea to get jelous. Although how worrysome this was, she had always wanted to tease sweet pea like this. It was her secret fantasy.   
She then had an uncontrollable need to take this into her own hands, so she used each hand to pin each of his arms down and she kissed him.   
Fangs was enjoying her taking it into her own hands, as hot as it was, he wanted the control.   
Fangs laughed,   
“I see what your doing sweety,” he smirked, “Not gonna happen,” he smirked as he twisted her hands off his, then pushing her onto her back on the rest of the space of the couch as her hair sprawled out he admired her.   
But he then quickly took off his belt and wrapped it around her hands, securing it. She pouted playfully.   
“aww come on, that’s not as fun,” she used her core strength to sit up, in turn causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, partly spreading her legs. “that means I can’t touch you,” she whispered into his ear making him laugh.   
He then pushed her back down by placing his hands on her shoulders, giving her a light push.   
“that makes it even more fun,” he smiled darkly, “watching you struggle ofcourse,” he shrugged, “but your partly right,” she giggled.   
As he was placed in between her legs, his hands trailed fire up the outside of her thighs, making her close her eyes bite her lip, but once he reached the top of her thighs he gripped them hard pulling her impossibly close to her body.   
She let out a yelp as it happened, making the boys laugh and she blushed.   
He then grabbed ahold of the hem of her skirt and he looked at her before slidding it down her legs and removing it. He looked down at her half naked body and smiled. Lets just say he hadn’t gotten laid in a while since he hooked up with y/n in the first place.   
He then stood up and removed his shirt and pants, but by the time he looked back at her, she had removed her panties using her elbows, which was impressive considering her restraints.   
“wow, I’m impressed,” he then sat in between her legs again and grabbed her hands that were tied and started to undo it. “One last thing that needs to be removed.”   
Once the restraints were gone she unhooked her bra and fangs just stared.   
“what are you gonna do pretty boy? You wanna show me what your capable of or not?” she smirked. He growled now hovering over her.   
“oh, I’ll show you,” he then started to kiss her neck, but she kept her mouth shut as tiny whimpers came out. His hand then reached down as he was kissing her and he grazed her clit and she let out a loud whimper at the feeling egging him on, but he stopped and he took of his boxers lining himself up with her.   
“you ready?” he asked and she smiled in response.   
It wasn’t long before he entered her, making her moan loudly.   
He kept a steady pace, and she was a mess of moans and sweat as she was being pleasure by this boy. But deepdown she was thinking sweet pea could do better. Sweet pea wouldn’t be this vanilla. But she couldn’t help enjoying it, any type of sexual contact just had her at loss for words.   
Soon enough they had both reached their highs, and they were ontop of eachother breathing hard, but then she wanted to retrieve her clothes feeling quite bare infront of the two boys.   
She threw on her shirt and panties, not wanting to put her skirt back on, she stood up and looked at sweet pea who was giving a light smirk, arms folded like before and she raised an eyebrow at him.   
“that was what you wanted?” she questioned and he nodded looking her up and down.   
“well- I’m gonna leave,” fangs awkwardly spoke from the backround, and she smiled looking back at him.   
“see ya,” she smiled at him as he walked out the door.   
“I don’t understand sweet pea,” she pouted at him. “why did you want that?” she furrowed her eyebrows at him.   
“because, now I can prove to you I’m way better than that bastard,” he started to walk closer and closer to her making her back up, and eventually against a wall where he secured a hand around her throat- like she wanted the whole time.   
“you ready to be fucked like never before?”


End file.
